


A Hot Chocolate Tradition.

by Mrs__Spooky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Other, Threesome, but in a cute way, its sexy, not just sex, there is sex, there will be sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Spooky/pseuds/Mrs__Spooky
Summary: The first night Hermione had hot chocolate with Sirius and Remus, they kept her warm.The second, they kept away the nightmares.The third, they made her feel.





	1. Kept Her Warm

Hermione couldn’t sleep. She had tossed and turned, conjured up little fluffy sheep to count, read an entire book and had considered turning to a sleeping draught but thought better of it. She was tired, that was for sure, but sleep just wasn’t coming to her. She thought about what she should do now, laying in the darkness with Ginny snoring softly on the other side of the small room. 

Finally, she’d had enough. She climbed out of bed as silently as she could in the creaky old house, slipped on her slippers and dressing gown, and tiptoed out of the room without disturbing Ginny. She padded down the stairs lightly, even after all the cleaning they had done little clouds of dust rose with each of her footfalls. She was glad the dust didn’t rise enough to make her sneeze, she was in a house full of well trained wizards ready for a war and that would for sure wake them up and bring them to her, wands in hand, to ask what the hell she thought she was doing sneaking around the frankly dangerous house late at night. 

When she reached the ground floor and skirted past the painting of Mrs.Black she breathed a sigh of relief, until she realised the kitchen was already lit up by a fire in the fire place. She returned to her tiptoes to try to spy who could possibly already be in the kitchen at this time of night. She didn’t want to barge in only to find Snape or another less desirable member of the order. 

Peeking around the door though, she was relieved to find it was just Sirius and Remus. She had her hand on the door ready to enter when Sirius turned from the stove where Hermione thought he was making hot chocolate, and hugged Remus from behind, nuzzling softly into his hair with a content smile on his face. Hermione had had some suspicions about the two, so it wasn’t a shock, and she also knew that neither of them had experienced many happy times in their lives. She decided to leave them alone in their private moment, but her taking her hand off the door made it move just slightly, just enough to creak and make both men immediately spring up with their wands out. 

“Sorry! It’s just me, I couldn’t sleep!” Hermione squeaked out, opening the door all the way so that they could see it really was just her. The two of them lowered their wands simultaneously and Remus sat back down. Sirius returned to the stove. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate Hermione? I was just making some because me and Remus can’t sleep either.” 

“Oh no, that’s okay, I’ll just go back to bed.” Hermione replied awkwardly, already backing out into the hallway. She saw the two of them exchange a glance. 

“Come, Hermione. Have some hot chocolate with us. It might help you to sleep.” Remus told her with a smile, making her laugh gently since some sort of chocolate seemed to be what Remus resorted to in any time of need. Hermione sat down opposite Remus feeling sheepish. He wasn’t her teacher anymore, she was an adult now, but she still saw him as some sort of authority figure. It was more difficult to see him as a figure of authority though when she noticed he was wearing only pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown, which was only loosely tied leaving plenty of his chest on show. She tried not to stare but for the first time, she could see his scars. They shone silver in the glow of the fire and she didn’t manage to stop stealing glances at them until a steaming mug of hot chocolate was set down in front of her by Sirius. 

“See something you like over here, love?” Sirius asked as he sat down beside Remus, putting their mugs on the table too. Hermione blushed and looked down at the table while Sirius laughed. Remus elbowing him made his bark of laughter into a cough, which in turn made Hermione laugh. 

“Play nice or you’ll have to go back up stairs.” Remus warned, giving Sirius an overly fake stern glare. Hermione sipped at her hot chocolate, it was hot and rich and she could almost feel herself getting sleepier already. 

“This is really good.” Hermione complimented, hands wrapped around the mug for warmth. Even with her slippers, dressing gown and the cosy fire, she felt ice cold. Even with all those things she was still shivering slightly. 

“You’re still cold though?” 

Hermione nodded in reply to Remus’ question, a bashful look on her face. It seemed she was always cold as of late. Ever since all that camping and running with Harry and Ron she had felt like she couldn’t get warm again. She had gotten used to it, it almost startled her to remember that she hadn’t always felt that way and most other people never did. 

Sirius shuffled up his side of the bench to create a gap between him and Remus before patting it, much like one would to summon a dog over, to indicate that Hermione should move to there. She bit the inside of her lip as she walked around the table, mug in hand and sat down between the men. They were both much taller and broader than her, she felt small and delicate between them. She also felt warm though, for the first time in so long her bones didn’t feel like they were made of ice. As she got more comfortable sitting between them, Sirius shuffled over so she was pressed against one of them on either side. Remus to her left and Sirius to her right. 

The warmth she felt sitting between them was almost suffocating, but in a way that reminded Hermione of all the nights she had spent, far too hot under her duvet on summer nights spent away from Hogwarts, reading books about the magic that she had somehow come to posses. 

She was down to just under half a cup of hot chocolate left, and with each mouthful she could feel her eye lids getting heavier. She briefly wondered if Sirius had put a sleeping draught in it but quickly decided she didn’t really give a damn if he had. She drained the last of her hot chocolate and put the mug down on the table with a dull thud, leaning her head on Sirius’ shoulder as she realised she was far too tired to make her way back up to bed. She vaguely remembered someone picking her up gently, carrying her up the stairs and when she woke up the next morning, she was tucked into bed, her slippers at the side and her dressing down hung off the bed post. It was the best night’s sleep she had experienced in a long while.


	2. Keep Away the Nightmares

Hermione floo'ed into the house as quietly as she could, neither wanting to disturb anyone nor have anyone see her if she could help it. She had been on a terrible date, her first date since school no less, and now her face was smeared with make up while her hair stuck up from all the times she had tried to tuck it away. All in all, she looked awful and she just wanted to get washed and go to bed. 

Once she had gotten washed and gone to bed though, she felt even worse. She couldn’t sleep so the terrible meal she had shared with her date kept playing over in her head. The long, awkward silences and the way he explained things to her like she was too stupid to tie her own shoes was still making her stomach tie up in knots hours after leaving. She felt like she would never find anyone, she didn’t seem to connect with other people well enough to form a genuine relationship or even just have a decent date. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, feeling too hot under the covers and then too hot out of them, Hermione decided she may as well go and make herself a cup of tea and think in the kitchen until she felt tired enough to actually sleep. There were less people in the house now, just her, Remus, Sirius, Fred and George so she didn’t have to worry about waking people up so much, their bedrooms were the floor above hers and sound didn’t travel well. 

She still tried to be quiet as she dawdled down the stairs, stopping when she saw that just like last time, the fire in the kitchen was still lit. She peeked around the door once again, this time not pausing before entering and sitting down opposite Sirius. Remus was stood at the stove stirring the hot chocolate this time. 

“Would you like some?” He asked, tilting his head towards the steaming pan. Hermione nodded and he added more milk and cubes of chocolate. She should have known Remus would never just use chocolate powder. 

“No offence love, but you look awful.” Sirius told her when she leant forwards, elbows on the table and chin in her hands. 

“Thanks Sirius.” She replied, giving him a forlorn smile and sitting up straighter, lowering her hands to the table. 

“Rough night?” Remus asked, still stood at the stove though having moved on to pour the hot chocolate into mugs. 

“You could say that. I went on a really bad date.” She told them, accepting her hot chocolate from Remus and blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. It was still too hot but she was happy to have had a little of something so hot and sweet. 

“Come on, it can’t have been that bad. Look at you, any wizard would be lucky to take you out to dinner.” Sirius laughed, wiping hot chocolate from his moustache. 

“He tried to explain to me how the muggle train system works.” 

“Maybe he didn’t know you’re a muggle born?” Remus tried.

“He did.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence sipping their drinks for a few moments before Sirius started to chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Hermione questioned, trying her best to remain looking indignant though really she wanted to laugh with him. She had always found Sirius’ laughter to be contagious. 

“Her went on a date with Hermione Granger, who we all know is the smartest witch of her time, and he tried to explain something to you.” 

“That’s what she just told us Sirius, yes.” 

“If that’s the kind of guy he is, it’s lucky it was a bad date or she might have ended up stuck with him.” Sirius explained further, making all three of them laugh. Hermione was surprised by how much lighter she found herself feeling just from talking to the two of them. 

“I suppose that’s a good point.” Hermione laughed, shifting closer to the fire to try to escape the chilling emanating from the rest of the house. Sirius, as always, noticed she was cold and moved up the bench, patting the spot between him and Remus. Hermione felt the de ja vu but said nothing of it, moving once again to sit between them and allow herself to be warmed up. 

“Have you ever been on any bad dates?” She asked, leaning her head on Sirius’ shoulder and looking up at him. 

“No, none. I’m the perfect date.” Her replied, nodding his head with a solemn look on his face. 

“What about that date in fifth year that resulted in a week long stay in the hospital wing?” Remus mumbled while swigging from his mug. Sirius glared at him. 

“How was I supposed to know she would tell her brother I tried to get her drunk? I’d eaten hundreds of those little whiskey chocolates without getting drunk.” Sirius argued, still looking annoyed about the even that had happened years ago. 

“You get drunk off of one shot Padfoot.” Remus laughed, shaking his head. 

“That’s not true. I’ll prove it.” Sirius huffed, getting up and retrieving a bottle of fire whiskey from one of the cupboards. He poured a decent amount into the remainder of everyones hot chocolate, more like two or three shots than just one, counted to three and together they downed the liquid, letting it burn their throats. Hermione felt the fuzziness immediately and, since Sirius had broken into a fit of giggles she assumed he had too. Remus, on the other hand, appeared to still be entirely sober and was chuckling at the two of them, who by that point were leaning against each other while they laughed. 

“Alright you two, time for bed I think.” Remus declared, offering an arm to either of them to use as support as they rose from the bench. Remus lead them up the stairs, Hermione clutching onto his hand while Sirius kept a hold of hers. Remus lead them first to Hermione’s room, opening the door and pulling her in while she and Sirius giggled.

“I don’t want to go to bed yet.” Hermione pouted, still holding the hands of both men. Remus chuckled and shook his head, clearly he had not expected to have to put up with two drunks that night. 

“You will thank me in the morning Hermione, you want to sleep this off.” He told her, pushing lightly on her shoulder to make her sit on the bed. Her sitting while holding Sirius’ hand resulted in him falling on the bed, making both of them break into a fit of laughter. Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Anyone would have thought he was thoroughly exasperated were it not for the small smile pulling at his lips. 

Sirius and Hermione had calmed down enough to stop laughing hysterically, but they were both still laying on the bed entirely too close to be appropriate. 

“Come on Sirius, time for bed.” Remus sighed, trying to pull his friend up and looking surprised when he wouldn’t budge. 

“My bed is too far away, I’m staying here tonight.” 

“You can’t sleep in Hermione’s bed Siri-“

“Yes he can.” Hermione interrupted, suddenly completely Sirius. Remus was taken aback by the fire in her eyes as he looked down at her, curled into Siruis’ side already. Sirius looked smug, one arm wrapped around Hermione’s small body while he sprawled across the rest of the large bed. 

“You heard her, Moony.” 

“Are you joking? You can’t sleep in her bed Sirius, it’s inappropriate.” Remus argued, beginning to lose his patience. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Remus, shuffled up the bed and pressed a kiss to Sirius’ lips. He tried to take it a little further, pulling her close and she leant into it for a few seconds before pulling back and looking back up at Remus.

“That was inappropriate too but it looks like we’re all still alive. I’m putting my pyjamas on, getting into bed and falling asleep, and I want Sirius here.” She told him, getting up immediately to change into her pyjamas with no shame while Remus tried his best to look else where. Sirius on the other hand was staring, mouth slightly open and breathing just a little too heavy, though he at least had the decency to avert his eyes when she turned back around and got into bed, once again curling up beside the older man. 

“You two can either get ready for bed and have a night without nightmares for once, or go to your own rooms. It’s up to you but I know which I would prefer.” Hermione told them, prompting both men to strip down to their underwear and climb in, one on either side of her. 

They didn’t speak about that night, they woke up and ate breakfast together and pretended it had never happened. None of them could pretend it hadn’t been the first night since the war that none of their screams had echoed through the dark house.


	3. Feeling Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very explicit sex scene so if you're not into that maybe don't read. If you are, enjoy!

Some nights, Hermione couldn’t help but think about the war. All the lives lost, or damaged by losing loved ones. Hermione wondered if she would ever be over it. She had seen so much, experienced so much. Some of the pain she had felt she hadn’t even known possible until she was experiencing it and yet now it was all gone. She felt completely numb. Even thinking about the friends she had lost did nothing to force her emotions back into existence. 

She was sat at the dining table in the dark. She had heard Sirius and Remus go to bed, they were the only other people in the house now and sometimes she thought about them leaving too. It made her chest feel like it was constricting on her. Everyone else seemed to be moving on and getting their lives together but the three of them, they were still feeling the war. It still haunted them at night and left the like zombies during the day. Dark circles under their eyes were the norm, unbrushed hair was never questioned and Hermione didn’t know if she was glad or worried. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Sirius or Remus coming down the stairs. One of them lit the fire with a flash from his wand that made Hermione jump, suddenly aware that she wasn’t alone. She sprung into action, years of fighting for her life driving her movements and she backed into the corner with her wand out, curses and hexes on the tip of her tongue just waiting for the right moment. 

Sirius and Remus were frozen in the doorway, all three of them unmoving for a few moments before relaxing their stances slightly, once again aware of their surroundings and their safety. 

“What were you doing sitting in the dark?” Sirius asked quietly, moving to make hot chocolate as per their routine while Hermione placed her wand back into the waist of her pyjamas and returned to her seat. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think I noticed.” She replied, sounding far away and very tired. The two men exchanged a look, both worried about the young witch. They tried to give her privacy and not pry into her life but they knew it had been weeks since she had left the house, months since she had seen anyone but them. Sirius finished preparing their drinks quietly, the tinkle of metal against china made Hermione feel safer, these late night hot chocolates were becoming a thing she looked forward to. 

It was different to the other times she spent with the men. The late hour and warm fire made it feel like they were on a different planet where it was okay to fall asleep in a bed with two men old enough to be her father. It made it okay to lean into their warmth and find comfort from them. She tried to convince herself it was because they had witnessed the war too, they knew what she had been through and, unlike everyone else, they remained with her. 

Sirius passed Hermione her hot chocolate before turning to grab the two remaining cups and place them on the table. He sat beside her and Remus silently moved to sit on her other side. Their bodies pressed on either side of her, a perfect fit. She belonged in between them, that was all she could think. Their warmth and light chased away some of the numbness but it wasn’t enough. She needed it to be gone if only for a short time. 

She hadn’t taken so much as a sip of her hot chocolate before she placed it down on the table and turned to face Sirius, thinking that he would be the one most likely to react to her in the way she wanted. If she had taken a sip of the hot chocolate she would have easily realised the man had put a shot of fire whiskey into it, into all three of them. He longed for another night without being haunted.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione worried she might lose her nerve. She steadied herself, berated herself for not acting very Gryffindor and then searched her mind for the right words. 

“Do you feel sometimes, like you can’t feel anything?” She asked him, voice barely approaching a whisper but she knew he had heard her. He nodded, Remus placed a large, warm hand on her back. She briefly wondered if being a werewolf made his temperature higher because she could feel how hot he was even through her thick robe.

She looked at Sirius for a few more seconds before deciding it was now or never. She kissed him, softly as though questioning that he was okay with it and then more passionately as she found he wasn’t pushing her away. For a few seconds everything felt perfect but then she felt Remus moving away, her loss of contact with him dulling the thrill of kissing Sirius. She turned without thinking and pulled Remus close again, kissing him in the same way she had Sirius. Remus took slightly longer to respond but respond he did. 

As Remus gave into the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, Sirius moved her hair delicately over to one side to kiss her neck, pulling her robe down slightly to reveal her shoulder covered only by the thin spaghetti strap of her pyjama top. He kissed along to top of her shoulder, she leant back towards him pulling Remus with her lest she break the kiss. Sirius bit down on her shoulder, forcing her to finally break the kiss as she leant her head back, mouth open and eyes closed. Sirius continued to suck the spot he had bit as Remus pushed the robe from her shoulders and let it pool half on the bench half on the floor. 

She felt Remus begin to kiss along her collar bone and turned her head to kiss Sirius again, sloppy and open mouthed. The light from the fire made the light in the room warm and reflected off her skin to make her look like she was made of gold. One hand was tangled in Sirius’s hair while the other was on Remus’s shoulder to pull him as close to her as possible. 

“We should move this somewhere more comfortable.” Sirius growled, pulling away from Hermione and standing. 

“We should stop.” Remus muttered, his lips still fluttering kisses along Hermione’s neck. 

“No. Sirius is right though.” She gasped, standing and pulling Remus with her by the hand. Sirius took her other hand and lead them all up the stairs to his bedroom. It was as Hermione walked through the door that she suddenly felt nervous. Was she really going to do this? Would she be able to look at them again after this night or would it ruin what they had built? 

She didn’t have any more time to dwell on it as Sirius pulled her onto the bed, Remus scrambling up behind her. She took a moment to be grateful Sirius had such a large bed before she turned her attention back to the men. Even in the dimmer light of his bedroom, lit only by a small candle on either side of the bed, she couldn’t help but think both men were beautiful. They were rugged, older, and Hermione wasn’t sure what she found so appealing about them but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as she watched Sirius grab Remus into a passionate kiss. 

She remained on her knees towards the bottom of the bed, watching them kiss and wondering not for the first time if they’ve done ‘stuff’ together before. Sirius bucked his hips into Remus, making his eyes flick open in arousal. He looked at Hermione as Sirius kissed the bit of chest Remus’s t-shirt exposed. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Remus growled, sitting up from Sirius’s embrace and pulling Hermione’s pyjama top up over her head slowly. He was obviously giving her time to pull out, decline, but that was the furthest thing on her mind as she watched their reactions to her naked torso. Her breasts were small, complimenting her frame, but perky. Her nippled were already hard and her chest was moving fast with her heavy breathing, only making her all the more appealing to them. 

“It seems unfair for me to undress further when you’re both wearing all your clothes.” She breathed, barely daring to make a noise lest the spell be broken and they all realised what they were doing. She needn’t have worried since Sirius sprang into action immediately yanking his own t-shirt over his head and moving to remove Remus’s, except he flinched away making both of them frown. 

“Remus?” Hermione asked, the question clear on her face even if she didn’t say it. 

“I have, I’ve got….I’m-“

“We know about your scars and we don’t care.” Sirius murmured to cut him off before again taking the hem of Remus’s t-shirt between his fingers and pulling it slowly up his body and over his head, throwing it somewhere into the room once it was finally off. Hermione stared down at the older man, who wouldn’t meet her gaze. His chest and shoulders were covered in silver white scars, long claw marks roping all over his body. 

Hermione couldn’t resist, she reached out and traced one with her finger so softly she could barely feel that she was even doing it. His breath caught and he was clearly struggling with being seen, being touched. Sirius’s hand joined hers, slowly tracing a claw mark near the one she was following. 

“You’re beautiful.” Hermione told him in complete honesty, only to be shocked by his scoffing at her. 

“Look at us Moony. Hermione wasn’t lying, we think you’re beautiful.” Sirius confirmed, shuffling down the bed to kiss along an especially deep scar near the top of his pyjama bottoms. Hermione had to lean over him to continue her own work of tracing the lines. Remus watched them as they both studied his scars, surprised to see no disgust or horror on their faces. Hermione was looking at his body tenderly, as though she actually liked looking at him and at the back of his mind a thought niggled that she really was enjoying looking at him. 

He felt Sirius’s tongue dart just inside his pants before his hands looped around the elastic and began to pull them down. He lifted his hips slightly, helping Sirius pull them off, and finally he lay there the first to be entirely naked. The scars continued down his legs and Hermione crawled down the bed to kiss the ones on his thighs while Sirius continued to kiss the ones on his lower stomach, occasionally licking his way along them. 

He hadn’t expected Hermione to be so bold so it shocked him when she continued to move up until she was kissing ones so close to his groin that he could feel her warm breath across the delicate foreskin of his already half hard penis. He gasped, reaching past Sirius to tangle his hands in Hermione’s hair. Sirius chuckled slightly, clearly having noticed for the first time exactly where Hermione’s head had ended up. 

The second time Hermione’s hair brushing against his increasingly hard dick made him gasp Sirius had had enough. He grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her to a standing position, yanked off her pyjama bottoms to leave her naked and pulled her with him as he lay back down so she was on top of him. 

“I know Moony is pretty amazing but we can’t forget about me can we?” He asked her with a wolfish grin, not giving her time to answer before kissing her roughly. She laughed into the kiss and reached between their bodies to pull at Sirius’s pants. He lifted his hips just enough for her to get them mostly down before kicking his legs to remove them the rest of the way. 

Hermione shifted her legs to either side of Sirius’s thighs and sat up, straddling him low enough down to be able to see his dick, already standing to attention. She took a second to look at the two men on the bed before her and they grinned at each other as she looked between their groins. They were both impressive, Sirius slightly longer than Remus but his more than made up for the length in girth, though it wasn’t lacking in length either. 

Hermione had soon had enough of just looking and wanted more. She put a hand around each man, struggled to find her balance for a second, and then began to stroke them languidly from root to tip. Both men groaned, closing their eyes. Sirius threw his head back against the pillow and took a withering breath while Remus buried his head between Sirius’s neck and shoulder, biting lightly to increase the other mans pleasure. Hermione saw what he did and appreciated it enough to lean over, her stomach against Sirius’s erection, to lick her way up Remus’s cock where a bead of pre-cum had just leaked out the tip ready for her to taste. It was salty with a hint of sweetness, not exactly pleasant but Hermione found herself not caring whether or not it was pleasant for her. 

Remus bit out a cry and lifted his head to watch as she began to lower her mouth around his penis, cheeks hollowed until he hit the back of her throat where she sucked lightly as though testing the waters. Seeing his head fall back onto the pillow and feeling his hips lift slightly to force friction was the encouragement she needed to begin moving her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head when he was almost all the way out of her mouth before lowering back down until she almost gagged. 

Sirius, forever not wanting to be left out, bit and kissed his way along Remus’s shoulder, leaving small red patches in his wake that were sure to be there in the morning to mark what had happened, or perhaps to mark Remus as his. When Hermione felt like Remus would cum at any second she stopped and pulled herself across Sirius to kiss Remus, letting him taste himself on her tongue before kissing Sirius too, letting them all taste him. She moved down to suck Sirius too but was stopped by his hands on her shoulders. 

“Don’t get me wrong, this is lovely, but it does seem as though you haven’t had your go yet.” Sirius told her, his voice low and quiet enough to make Hermione bite her lip. She was about to protest when he turned on his side, throwing her over to lay between the two men who immediately made their moves. 

Sirius’s warm, rough hands were immediately kneading her breasts, using his thumbs to play with her nipples and make her moan. In the same moment Remus trailed a hand down her soft stomach to reach her neatly trimmed pubic hair before sliding down between her folds. 

“She’s soaking, Padfoot.” He chuckled, arousal clear in his voice as he slowly inserted one finger into Hermione. She bucked her hips up to meet his hand, suddenly feeling more aroused than she ever thought possible. He slipped his other hand under her lower back to grab her hip and hold her still as he ran a finger around his clit. Almost in unison Sirius began to suck her nippled while Remus pinched and circled her clit. She was shaking and she knew had Remus not been holding her she would have been writhing under their touch. She had been involved in sexual situations before, and enjoyed them, but they had never felt anywhere near as good as what she was feeling in that moment. 

In what felt like seconds, Hermione came undone, falling still and turning her head to first kiss Remus, then Sirius. Her breathing was fast, her cheeks red and her hair was everywhere but she didn’t even have time to think about her appearance before Remus pulled her into another heated kiss while Sirius left the same marks along her shoulder as he had to Remus. 

Coming down from the high of orgasm, Hermione pushed Sirius’s shoulders to lay him flat on the bed before moving to kneel between his knees and take him into her mouth just as she had with Remus. Sirius was rock solid, his pre-sum more tangy than Remus’s and there was at least an extra inch and a half for her to try to take into her throat. 

While she licked and sucked Sirius’s dick she felt and heard Remus move to grab something from the bedside table before moving behind her. She was just about to ask what he was doing when she felt his finger, cold with lube begin to enter her ass. She had never really considered trying that out before, but now that he was fingering her there she could feel pleasure thrumming through her and found herself bucking back towards him as she lightly grazed her teeth over the head of Sirius’s dick. 

Finally, Remus had inserted three fingers and Hermione could feel that she wasn’t far off her second orgasm of the night when Remus and Sirius, in a group effort, moved her up the bed to straddle Sirius’s hips. For the first time, Hermione was uncertain. She had never been on top before, nor had she experienced what Remus was about to do behind her, and Sirius noticed the worry on her face. 

“Hey, Hermione, don’t worry. You are beautiful, and amazing, and if you don’t like anything we can stop, okay? Everything is up to you.” Sirius told her, removing many of her fears and giving her the confidence she needed to lift herself up a little before lowing herself onto Sirius. Despite how wet she was and how many times she had had sex previously, she felt almost like a virgin. She had never been so filled by anyone before and the fact that Remus was ready to enter her from behind only sent another tingle through her body. 

Remus pushed in slowly and Hermione tilted her head back to watch his face while he did. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, pure pleasure written on every feature of his face only making Hermione want him more. Finally, when he was all the way in the three of them stilled. They looked between each other, all sweaty and aroused and enjoying the sensations they were feeling. 

It seemed like an eternity later that Sirius planted his hands on her hips and began to move her in a rhythm that allowed her to have at least one of them fully inside her at any time and she felt sure she would explode. Sirius removed one hand from her hips to play with her nipples, leaving the opportunity for Remus to grab that hip and begin to move her more forcefully, faster. The added friction from moving faster, and how turned on it made her that he had well and truly taken charge, caused another orgasm to wrack against her body so that Remus had to use the other hand to keep her from falling on top of Sirius. 

She had only just come down from that orgasm when she felt Remus come inside her from behind, almost immediately followed by Sirius and she came one last time before the three of them collapsed onto the bed, Hermione in the middle. 

“Not bad eh?” Sirius panted, earning a light punch from Remus. The precoital bliss soon gave way to sleep. The three of them slept better than they had since before the war, Hermione felt entirely safe between their strong bodies and not even the mornings light woke them from their slumber.


End file.
